The invention pertains to archery bows, connector apparatuses for archery bow accessories, and methods for removably securing archery bow accessories to archery bows.
The archery industry continues to develop archery bow accessories to enhance the enjoyment of the sport. Some exemplary archery bow accessories are configured for attachment directly to an archery bow to facilitate use of the archery bow. For example, quiver assemblies are developed to removably secure arrows to a bow.
Designing archery bow accessories to be removably secured to a bow has advantages. Such provides the opportunity to interchange accessories on a single bow thereby increasing the versatility of the single bow. For example, one accessory may be designed for use during target practice or archery competition, while another accessory may be designed for use during hunting. If the two accessories are configured to be removably secured to the bow, and interchangeable, the same bow can be provided for the different archery activities. Another advantage is the bow can be made lightweight and compact for long travels and hiking in dense brush, for example, during hunting.
Accordingly, accessories are designed to be removably secured to bows. For example, an exemplary design and method includes an accessory having a threaded shaft to be received in complementary fashion in a threaded bore provided in the bow. The action of threading the accessory in a bow (and alternatively out) may include several revolutions to properly secure the accessory to the bow. Moreover, other existing designs and methods use tools for removably securing an accessory to a bow which increases the time to attach/detach the accessory. The industry is continually striving to simplify methods for removably securing an accessory to a bow.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop improved connector apparatuses and methods to removably secure archery bow accessories to archery bows. Furthermore, it would be desirable to develop connector apparatuses and methods that simplify attaching and detaching an accessory to a bow.